


Rag Doll, Tag Doll

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has no gag reflex, Alec is a seriously submissive bottom bitch once he gets going, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Malace, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Top Jace Wayland, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: "You know, it's a shame things didn't work out between myself and Alec," Magnus commented, lazing against his silk sheets. "He'd never admit it, but I bet he would have loved to get tag-teamed."Jace lifted his head off the pillow to look at Magnus. "So let's do it."





	Rag Doll, Tag Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna have to give this a last read-through and spell-check a little later, so please point out any mistakes. Cheers!

# Rag Doll, Tag Doll

"You know, it's a shame things didn't work out between myself and Alec," Magnus commented, lazing against his silk sheets. "He'd never admit it, but I bet he would have loved to get tag-teamed."

Jace lifted his head off the pillow to look at Magnus. "So let's do it."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Alec asked grumpily as they headed to Magnus's loft.

"Because you two have been awkward ever since you broke up, and you and I have been awkward ever since I started having sex with him," Jace said brightly. "And we're gonna fix that."

"By hanging out."

Jace didn't even need to see the eye roll Alec gave. His lack of conviction was clear in his voice. "Hey," he protested good-natured. "Do my plans ever fail?"

"What plans?" Alec replied dryly.

"Ouch," Jace chuckled. "Yeah, okay, fine, but this is a _good_ plan."

"The last time you came up with a so-called good plan, I almost got my leg broken," Alec huffed.

"That was years ago," Jace pouted. "And also why I no longer have faith in planning."

"But you have faith in this plan."

"I promise, Parabatai, no broken legs or other limbs." They'd reached Magnus' place, and Jace knocked.

"I'll hold you to that."

At that precise moment Magnus threw the door wide open, welcoming them both in with a flourish. Jace swaggered in with a cocky, flirty look, while Alec followed stiffly, trying to ignore that his ex was wearing that red, half-open shirt that Alec loved on him, as well as how awkward he felt at the whole situation.

Magnus, on the other hand, showed none of the tension he usually showed ever since Alec had broken up with him. If anything, he was giving off an air that was strangely reminiscent of when he'd first been trying to get Alec's attention. But then, it was Magnus. For all Alec knew, that was the air he always gave off. Alec didn't exactly have anything to compare it to.

The predatory way Magnus acted as they settled down in his living room, all grace and with an undeniable hint of power surrounding him, was typical Magnus, too. It was hard, Alec realised, to go back to Magnus being like that. Before, when they'd been together, he could enjoy the intense attraction he felt towards the Warlock, and how much Magnus affected him. And since their break up, Magnus had been more subdued, which had allowed Alec to lick his wounds without being constantly exposed to Magnus' powerful presence.

Alec was just happy his Parabatai and the Warlock had had enough sense to sit in different places, Magnus having taken the chair that was more like a thrown, whilst Jace had settled on the one couch. Alec took the last one.

"So...?" Alec drawled after a minute of silence and it became clear neither of the other two knew how to start. He wasn't even sure if this was supposed to be some sort of weird heart-to-heart where they all shared their feelings, doubtful when it came to Jace, very possible when it came to Magnus.

"So, drinks and just chill?" Jace suggested. He grinned happily when Magnus instantly made drinks appear in front of them with a flashy wave of his wrist and snap of his fingers.

"Chill?" Alec repeated sceptically. "So basically your plan is to hang out, get drunk, and hope that by morning all this," he waved a hand at the little setting, "will be fixed?"

"I have to admit," Magnus spoke. "I wasn't fully expecting Jace to succeed in his endeavour, so I didn't really plan further than letting him attempt what I believed would be a failed mission."

"Hey!" Jace uttered in an insulted voice. "My missions are _always_ a success!" He caught Alec's gaze. "Okay, mostly a success," he amended with a mumble.

"Because I'm always there to save your ass when shit goes wrong," Alec grumbled.

"Well, it's a nice ass to save," Jace countered with a smirk.

Alec just rolled his eyes, leaning forward and picking up his glass. He eyed the green drink critically, but in their time together, Magnus had managed to pin down Alec's preferences in drinks for him. A taste of the liquid confirmed that, as always, the Warlock knew his stuff.

Judging by Magnus' pleased smirk, he knew it, too. The Warlock leaned forward. "What's the verdict?"

At least he'd stopped using endearments, Alec thought absently. "Fine."

Silence filled the room again.

"Okay, this might have been a bad plan, after all," Jace sighed defeatedly. And oh, when his shoulders slumped like that, Alec always gave in.

"No, it's..." Alec tried to think of the right words to reassure his Parabatai. "It's... Just, you know... You couldn't expect everything to just work out right off the bat." He chugged his drink down, placing the empty glass on the table. He'd barely put it down when there was a new one there. "Let's just talk about whatever, and you know, let things come naturally."

Jace and Magnus both stared. "Uh," Jace spoke, leaning forward. "Have you been reading self-help books or some shit?"

Alec gave Jace a withering look. "Of course not." He looked at Magnus. "So," he continued conversationally. "Did Jace ever tell you about the time he almost got my leg broken?"

A good couple of hours later, they were all pretty drunk and having a great time. The three had regaled each other with funny stories from their past, Magnus and Jace both having crazy stories of past adventures. Alec had almost gotten an aneurysm when Jace had admitted to a few times he'd snuck out and gotten into various dodgy situations, more often than not including a demon or three.

"So _that's_ what happened with that demon!" Alec had exclaimed when Jace was finished telling them about how he'd killed it. "You know, that's annoyed me for years! I thought he got away."

Jace had the decency to look guilty. "We'd, you know, just become Parabatai, and I figured, you know, that if I killed it there was one less chance of losing you. I wasn't ready to have what you gave me go away."

Alec blinked. "I'm not sure if I should be touched by that, or insulted you didn't think I could handle such an easy target."

"I was scared," Jace grumbled, staring down at the half empty glass he was holding.

"Touched, it is," Alec grinned, getting up. He swayed on his feet. "Woah!"

It took a moment to regain his balance. When he did, he walked over to Jace and leaned down for a hug the blond returned. In his inebriated state, leaning over meant Alec lost his balance once again. He ended up with his face smooshed against the side of Jace's neck, one arm around Jace still in a hug, and the other over Jace's shoulder, hand bracing against the back of the couch.

Jace laughed, helping him straighten up. "You're drunk."

"Yeah, I dare you to get up, too," Alec grumbled.

"And we were just having such a sweet, tender moment," Magnus commented with a teasing look.

"Quiet, Warlock," Alec pouted, making Magnus laugh. He almost fell forward again when Jace used him to hoist himself up.

"Woah," Jace uttered in an echo of Alec earlier. "I'm drunk."

"Yup." Alec pushed Jace down again, the blond falling easily, and Alec stumbled when he managed to unbalance himself in the same go. "Maybe it's time to go. If I drink any more, I'm not making it back to the Institute."

"Stay here," Jace offered. "There are tons of free beds. And hangover potions."

It was the last one that sold Alec. "Yeah, okay." He made it back to his place relatively steadily, not surprised to find a new drink waiting. "I get that you enjoy us being drunk, Magnus, but can you at least wait until I've finished the last one?" He waved his hand at his still half-finished drink next to the new one.

"You two are _adorable_ drunks, darling," Magnus replied with a smirk. "I just can't help it if I'm a little _enthusiastic_."

Alec blushed at the look Magnus sent him, along with the innuendo. That look usually would have had Alec eagerly climbing onto Magnus' lap and a half-hour hot make out session until Alec would panic because he knew it was starting to lead to sex.

There was some irony there, Alec thought. He and Magnus had had a romantic relationship, but he'd never managed to gather the courage to go all the way. Jace and Magnus, on the other hand, were having lots of sex, but that was the extent of their whatever they had.

"Wait," Jace blinked, eyes wide. "You two never had sex?"

"Tell me I didn't say that out loud," Alec groaned.

Magnus' amused expression told him that, yes, he'd definitely not kept that thought process to himself. He tilted his head. "You were scared?" he asked softly. "I always assumed there where... _other_ reasons."

"Like what?" Alec said sourly, mentally berating himself for his failure to keep his thoughts in his head.

Magnus blinked slowly, looking Alec over thoughtfully. "I assumed you weren't ready to... Let go." His implication was clear.

"You've had sex with seventeen thousand people," Alec pointed out. "I was afraid I wouldn't measure up."

"Seventeen _thousand_?" Jace gaped. "Way to go, you, Magnus!" He got up on unsteady legs to fist-bump Magnus, and either the Warlock was as drunk as them, or Jace was rubbing off on him, because he humoured the blond after only a second.

As Jace retook his seat, Magnus fixed his gaze back on Alec, letting his cat eyes show and making the look all the more intense. Alec felt pinned to the spot, a shiver running up his spine. "I do wish you'd told me, darling," the Warlock said gently. "I could have assured you you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

The use of the present tense didn't go unnoticed by Alec, but he didn't comment. "Yeah, well..." He shrugged. "There's not really anything more to say on the topic."

Magnus looked like he was ready to disagree, but thankfully chose to keep his thoughts to himself.

There was a long silence after that, none of the three knowing what to say. Jace finally broke it with a cheerful voice. "So, had any orgies?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sexcapades. Alec wasn't really sure what to do. Jace and Magnus had shifted the conversation to talking about past lays, sharing funny, hot, and bad experiences, as well as tips. A part of him was jealous of all their partners. The other part of him was desperately turned on, especially when the two discussed things they really liked, and wanted to try in the bedroom. Alec sat there imagining the two together, or, he swallowed hard, the two of them doing some of those things to him. His vision was unfocussed because of how drunk he was, having started to throw back drinks to deal with the current topic, but every now and then he could swear that one or both of them would glance at him with a smirk, before continuing the conversation. There again, it was those two, so they were probably very aware of what they were doing to Alec, and were thoroughly enjoying it.

Downing his newest drink, Alec staggered to his feet and headed to the bathroom for a quick break from the two, and to relieve himself. He gave a huffed laugh when he returned to a new drink, and flopped down in his chair, tuning back into the conversation and rolling his eyes when he realised they hadn't changed the topic yet.

Hours later, countless drinks consumed, and Alec was trying his hardest not to fall asleep. Despite Jace and Magnus having moved on from their by the end _very_ graphic conversation, and onto subjects he could happily participate in discussing, the alcohol was getting the better of him. His head hit his chest, jolting him awake again.

"Time to get you to bed," Jace chuckled.

"Dun wanna! Having such a nice time," Alec complained, words barely legible due to his drunken slurring.

"That's good to know," Magnus smiled. "Perhaps we can repeat the experience sometime?" He and Jace both worked to drag Alec out of the chair, Jace drunk enough that he ended up mostly clinging to Alec while Magnus kept them both upright.

"Dun wanna," Alec slurred again as they started walking. "Having a nice time with you." He perked up. "Sleepover!"

"Well, yes, darling," Magnus said slowly. "It'll be a sleepover. We're not sending you home like this."

"No," Alec said cheerfully. "Sleep _together_!

"Yes!" Jace agreed, equally as enthusiastic. "All three! Sleepover!" 

The two Parabatai yattered happily as Magnus decided to just humour the two. Clearly it was a thing, probably from their childhood.

Once dumped on the bed, both men looked at him like he was stupid. "We're dressed," Jace stated.

"Yes?"

"Can't be dressed in bed," Alec said, agreeing with his Parabatai. They both stared at him expectantly.

"I'm not undressing you," Magnus said firmly.

"You've undressed us both before," Jace pouted.

"Yeah!" Alec chimed in. "Undress us!"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Nope."

"Fine!" Jace determinately pushed himself up on wobbly arms, and started trying to remove his shirt. He got stuck halfway through, arms caught in the fabric above his head, so Magnus huffed and pulled it off. Much more cheerful, Jace turned to Alec next, and Magnus could see the disaster about to happen. There was no way those two wouldn't headbutt, break a nose or knock out a tooth.

"Okay, I'll undress you," he sighed exasperatedly, amused when both men quickly lay down on their backs, arms at their sides as they waited. He wrestled off all their clothes, happy when they seemed content to keep their underwear on. None of them needed Alec waking up naked and losing it.

Both men were happily curled up together by the time Magnus had slipped out of his own clothes, snuggling so only Alec's other side left any free space for the Warlock. He gave a long-suffering sigh, but who was he to complain about having a pretty, brunet Shadowhunter, ex-boyfriend or not, curled up so cutely with a second, pretty, blond Shadowhunter who was his... Magnus wasn't really sure what he and Jace were. But perhaps that would work itself out soon. He slipped under the sheets, and both men made a happy sigh as if knowing, asleep, that it was him. Magnus was willing to flatter himself enough to believe that was exactly what it was.

Snapping his fingers to clean their mouths, because nobody wanted to wake up with unbrushed teeth, Magnus settled down next to Alec, pleasantly surprised when the man shuffled backwards so his back was pressing along Magnus' side, and Jace instantly followed, snuffling into Alec's messy hair.

Magnus dropped off soon after.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Something, some _body_ , shifted against Alec. He'd been somewhere between sleep and awake, enjoying how comfortable he felt, but at that he snapped his eyes open, trying to get his bearings, and instantly regretted it when pain shot through his skull and nausea hit him like a freight-train. He squeezed his eyes shut again, groaning.

"Here."

Without hesitation and with his eyes still shut, Alec automatically took the vial and drank the contents. He recognised the voice as someone he trusted, and the situation was a familiar one, so he settled down as he waited for the potion to do its work and clear up his foggy mind. It took barely a minute, and abruptly Alec's mind was crystal clear, and he realised he was sandwiched between two very solid, very naked male bodies.

He braced himself, slowly opening his eyes and finding himself on a chest he knew all too well. Magnus had an amused expression as he met his gaze, fingers dragging through Alec's hair in a way he was so familiar with it hurt.

Trying to sit up, Alec found himself trapped by two vice-like arms around his torso.

"'S not morning, yet," Jace muttered sleepily, pressing even closer to his back.

With his free hand, Magnus leaned over and dragged his nails teasingly down Jace's arm to his elbow, and the blond was instantly awake, hunger in his eyes. "Well, this is promising," he drawled, then seemed to realise Alec was there. He blinked owlishly. "Oh. Hi."

"Can you let go of me?" Alec replied, shaking off Magnus' hand as he attempted to twist in Jace's grasp so he could see him. He felt hot all over and wanted to escape the situation for a multitude of reasons, not the least being that Jace's hard cock was snuggly resting in the cleft of his ass.

"Um, no," Jace replied, squeezing tighter for a moment. "Judging by your face I think that would be a really bad idea until we've talked."

Alec growled. "Let. Go!"

"No."

"We didn't have sex."

Both Alec and Jace turned their attention to Magnus at those calmly spoken words.

"You... Sure?" Alec asked carefully, feeling some of his stress leave.

"Positive," Magnus replied calmly. "If you don't believe me, do you honestly think we would have had sex and put our underwear back on?"

Ignoring Jace's cock, which was thankfully slowly going soft, Alec took note of that yes, he did still have his boxer briefs on. "Okay," he accepted. "But I'd still like to leave."

"Well, I'm not letting you go," Jace said firmly, and Alec had rarely heard the blond so serious. He knew that Jace would let him go if he requested it again, but he also knew that when Jace used that voice, he felt vulnerable and scared.

"Okay." Alec wasn't sure why he reacted the way he did, but hearing Jace like that always made him impulsively do whatever he thought would reassure the blond the most. He found himself letting his body sink out of his half-sitting pose and down to lie between Jace and Magnus again.

Arms loosened around his waist, then withdrew as Jace shifted to accept a potion from Magnus that he quickly downed, before the blond moved to lean over Alec. Alec stared into blue and brown eyes, not sure exactly what was happening.

"Tell us if you want to stop." With those murmured words, Jace's lips were against his, slow and sensual and mind-melting.

Alec groaned, allowing Jace to ply his mouth open with his tongue, the blond delving inside to explore. Alec was lost.

Hands wandered, and Alec was released from the kiss long enough for Magnus' more familiar mouth to cover his. He groaned, straining to lift his head to meet the Warlock, and Magnus chuckled. "No need for that, darling. I'm not going anywhere."

Jace hummed his agreement as he kissed along Alec's left neck and shoulder.

Lazy kisses were traded amongst all three, tongues dancing together, and Alec didn't stop the wandering touches he could feel stealthily travelling to more intimate areas.

"How far do you want to go, Alec?" Jace asked as he cupped Alec through his underwear.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked, groaned, as Jace palmed him more firmly.

"I mean," Jace murmured, peppering kisses against Alec's neck. "Yesterday you said you were scared."

"Still scared," Alec replied honestly.

"Trust us?" The Warlock murmured against Alec's shoulder.

"Trust _you_ more than Jace," Alec grinned in reply to Magnus' question.

Jace shrugged. "That's fair. Gonna let us have you?"

Alec hesitated for a minute, long enough for the other two men to pull back uncertainly. Their hands leaving his body felt wrong, and he knew that being between them, here, now, was what he wanted. "Gonna," he finally nodded, and that was all it took for them to be all over him again.

At one point, Jace was grinding enthusiastically against Alec's thigh as he simultaneously kissed the Warlock, but then he shifted, and Alec looked down to see Magnus had slipped his hand down Jace's boxers and was slowly stroking him. Alec moaned, and Magnus broke the kiss to give Alec a teasing look. "Wanna taste?"

Nervously, Alec nodded, and he eagerly let Magnus direct him to sit on his heels as Jace enthusiastically rid himself of his underwear.

"Sure?" Magnus murmured against Alec's ear. " You don't have to."

"Want to," Alec reassured the Warlock. In a show of brevity, he placed Magnus's hands on the waistband of his own underwear, indicating for the man to remove them for him. He got onto his knees, eyes locked with Jace's, as Magnus complied with the silent request. The blond's eyes were clouded with lust, his gaze reverent as he watched Alec's body completely revealed and hard. He'd settled against the pillows, stroking himself slowly as he watched Alec and Magnus, the latter now running his hands over Alec's form, and Alec let himself be put on display and groped. It made Alec even harder, being shown off and having Magnus feel him up as Jace watched.

All too soon, and yet not soon enough, Alec was directed onto his hands and knees as Jace rose to his own knees in front of him. "You can back out at any time, darling," Magnus said in a low, gentle voice as he settled behind Alec. He stroked soothing hands up Alec's thighs and over his ass to his back.

Instead of replying, Alec opened his mouth slightly, meeting Jace's eyes. The blond shifted closer, offering his dick, and Alec opened his mouth wider and took it in. He sunk all the way down on Jace's cock, letting his cock slide down his throat. "Holy shit," he heard Jace exclaim in a hiss as two hands sunk into his hair and gripped. "He doesn't have a gag-reflex."

He was aware enough of his surroundings that he felt Magnus' presence leave behind him, the Warlock next to him instead. Pulling off Jace's cock, Alec bit his lip and sat up. "What?" He snapped, feeling insecurity well up as the two men stared at him. "Was it bad?" he added in embarrassment.

" _So_ not bad," Jace promised him, dragging him in for a heated kiss. "So not bad _at all_!"

Judging by both men's looks of hunger, Alec was willing to let himself be somewhat reassured. He sunk back down, nudging Jace to sit instead so he wouldn't have to brace himself on his hands.

"Fuck!" Jace hissed as Alec took him in his mouth again. Now unsure about taking Jace all the way down his throat, worried that that was what he'd done wrong, Alec made sure to only suck what he could fit in his mouth. He bobbed his head, using his hand on the rest and letting Jace thrust lightly into his mouth, paying attention so he could pull back if Jace started going deeper.

"Okay," Jace abruptly said, nudging Alec off, and Alec instantly felt insecurities fill him again. "Not having a gag-reflex, being able to take my cock all the way down your throat without problem, is like the hottest thing ever," he explained. "It's _really_ hot, Alec," he assured his Parabatai, catching his lips in a slow kiss. "It feels insanely fucking good, and is insanely fucking sexy, okay?"

Alec nodded his understanding, still feeling awkward. Assuming Jace wanted him to continue, he wrapped his lips tentatively around the blond again. Slowly, very slowly, he took Jace deeper and deeper, aware that Magnus was watching him intently. When his nose brushed the course curls of Jace's pubic hairs, he opened his eyes to see the blond's reaction. The hungry look Jace was giving him, pupils blown wide as he panted and seemed like he had no idea what to do with himself, was all the confirmation Alec needed as he started bobbing his head, enthusiasm returning along with a boost of confidence at having his experienced Parabatai at his mercy.

"Fuck, Magnus," Jace said with a slight slurr. "He's a fucking natural. Feels _amazing_. Taking me all the way in. I'm not gonna last if he keeps this up."

Nails scraped down Alec's back, and he moaned at the feeling.

"Fuck!" Jace exclaimed, digging fingers into Alec's hair and pushing him down at the same time as he thrust forward. He immediately yanked Alec off after, looking worried. "Sorry, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"Hurt me how?" Alec asked, voice raspy.

Jace just stared, then he dropped his head to Alec's shoulder. "You're gonna be the death of me," he muttered.

Alec looked over at Magnus questioningly, confused. Magnus just smirked, stroking himself lazily. He tilted his head as Alec stayed still, unsure what was going on. "People don't always take someone thrusting into their mouth that well," he explained.

"I'm starting to feel like a freak," Alec grumbled.

"Oh, don't, darling," Magnus purred, crawling to press against Alec's side. One elegant finger was placed on the side of Alec's chin, turning his head to meet Magnus. "Some people have to practise for _years_ to get your lack of gag-reflex. It's a very enviable skill, sweetheart." He dropped his hand from Alec's chin to his cock, wrapping long fingers around the flagging erection. "Now what I'd _love_ to see, is Jace fucking your throat deep and hard," Magnus spoke in a soft purr. "That is, if you can take a bit of rough treatment."

"Like he just did?" Alec asked. "Because that was... That was very, uh... Felt good when he pushed me down like that."

Magnus eyes flashed, and Alec became rock hard at the sight. The Warlock glanced down, noting his reaction with a knowing smirk. "Let Jace fuck your mouth, honey. There's a good boy."

Alec knew the shudder that wracked his body was visible to both the other men. He let Magnus guide him back onto Jace's dick, and then Magnus' hand was replaced by Jace's, fingers sinking into his hair and grasping firmly. Alec moaned at the feeling.

"If it's too much," Jace spoke in a hoarse voice, "tap my hip."

Nodding as much as he could, Alec glanced up at Jace before shutting his eyes when the blond thrust forward, pushing him into his lap at the same time. He didn't hold back his moans, growing louder as he felt Magnus' hand trail over his body and tweak his nipple. He jumped at the zing it sent through his system, choking on Jace and tapping his hip to be let up. He coughed several times, and turned his head away to hide that his eyes were watering.

"Shit, you okay?" Jace asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm-" Alec coughed again, voice raspy. "'M fine."

"My apologies, Alexander. That might have been a small miscalculation on my side," Magnus offered.

"No," Alec got out, voice gone. "'S fine. Felt good."

"Then perhaps you'll look at us?" Magnus requested softly. He tried to tilt Alec's head with two fingers to his jaw, but Alec shook him off in embarrassment.

"Alec..." Jace shuffled to try to catch his gaze, and Alec turned his face even more. "Alec."

That no-play voice. Alec met Jace's eyes, cheeks red.

"Talk."

Jace's demand was soft.

"I might be new to this, but even I know tears aren't exactly a good look in bed," Alec said sourly.

"Trust me, tears and choking happen sometimes when giving head. It's no big deal," Jace assured Alec. "Some people even like it," he added with a shrug.

"Do you?" Alec asked suspiciously.

Jace gave a guilty grin. "Maybe." He leaned in to purr in Alec's ear. "I know for a fact Magnus does."

Alec couldn't help but glance at the Warlock for confirmation. He received a smirk in turn. "Guilty as charged. Now how about you wrap those pretty lips around Jace's cock again."

"You're _really_ into me sucking him, aren't you?" Alec commented.

"Quite possibly," Magnus admitted freely. "Well?"

Alec rolled his eyes, but once again took Jace's dick into his mouth, moaning when Magnus pushed him down forcefully and kept him there for several seconds before letting off. The Warlock had moved behind him, and was rocking against him lightly as he ran his hands over Alec's body again. In a surprise move, he pinched both of Alec's nipples, and Alec didn't even have to tap Jace's hip to let him know he needed up. "Magnus!" he wheezed in chastise as he pressed his forehead against Jace's thigh and caught his breath.

"Sorry, darling, I couldn't help myself," Magnus replied. He used a finger to make Alec tilt his head, Alec sitting on his heels to face him. "Look at you," the Warlock murmured reverently. "So beautiful. So _wrecked_."

His words sent a shiver through Alec, who closed his eyes and moaned.

"Would you like that, Alec?" Jace murmured into his ear, hand coming down to languidly stroke Alec. "Would you like us to wreck you? Can take control, if you want. Use you. Make you feel good."

Alec almost collapsed at those words. "Yes," he breathed before he could stop himself.

"Your safe-word is 'orange'," Jace told him. "That's the only word that'll make us stop. You okay with that?"

"Yeah," Alec admitted, barely holding himself on his knees. He felt weak all over, anticipation making him shake with need.

So quickly Alec was taken completely by surprise, he found himself manhandled back onto Jace's cock, the blond fucking into his throat in the most amazing way. Magnus started playing with his body, finding spots that made him moan and struggle not to choke on Jace again. The Warlock's hands slowly worked their way to his ass, massaging and making Alec dizzy as he was forced up and down on Jace's dick over and over.

When a finger stroked lightly over his rim, Alec screamed and choked on Jace, being let up just enough to catch his breath before he was shoved back down. Jace was empathetic enough to let Alec pull off and rest his head on his thigh when he was first breached. Alec almost wished he hadn't, because he couldn't hold back whimpers and moans at the unfamiliar, but not unwanted feeling of Magnus' finger inside him, rubbing his walls.

The reprieve was short-lived, Jace shoving him back down once Magnus had started rubbing his prostate, and it took all Alec's effort and newly-learned skills to keep from gagging as he was fucked and stretched.

"Gonna- Fuck, gonna cum," Jace warned. "Can you take it, Alec?" he murmured. "Be so hot if you swallowed. Tap twice if you don't want to."

Determinately, Alec dug his fingers into Jace's hip instead, moaning his encouragement. Magnus had stopped fingering him and had shifted so he could clearly see Alec's lips stretched around Jace's cock.

"Last chance, Alec," Jace panted. "So fucking close."

Alec held on, and was shoved as far down on Jace's cock as physically possible as Jace came, crying out. He wasn't sure what he was really supposed to do with Jace's semen, so he swallowed it down, assuming the request was literal.

"The Angel have mercy," Jace panted in awe as he fell back against the headboard. "That was amazing!"

Given a few moments to recover as well, Alec lay down against the sheets with his head on Jace's stomach.

"Quite a show," Magnus agreed. "I thoroughly enjoyed that."

Realising the Warlock had been given next to no attention, Alec felt guilty. He wrapped a weak hand around Magnus' cock, but Magnus eased his hand off quickly with a chuckle. He joined Alec, lying on his side on the outside of Jace's leg. "No need to worry, Alexander, darling, I'm fully capable of claiming attention if I want it. However, I much preferred watching the show you put on. You are quite talented, it would seem." Magnus pressed a thumb against Alec's lower lip. "I look forward to catching up on lost time."

Before Alec could mull those words over for too long, the comment sounding like Magnus was thinking something more long-term, Jace was shifting, sliding from under Alec. "Enough rest," he murmured, running a hand down Alec's back and grabbing one of his butt-cheeks, squeezing and making Alec rock into the touch. "Gonna stretch you open for my cock, now. Gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk. Unless you want the honours, Magnus?"

"Oh, I could never take that from you," Magnus replied. "And anyway, I thought I should test out this pretty mouth," he added, dragging his index finger along Alec's lower lip. "I have it on good authority it's quite something. Now, darling, up on your hands and knees, be a good boy?"

As requested, Alec lifted himself up, only to have his arms buckle and give when Jace shoved a lubed finger into his ass.

"He's stretched for two," Magnus informed Jace as he gently but firmly helped Alec to rise up enough that the Warlock could kneel with his legs spread in front of him, giving Alec access to his dick.

No sooner had he said it, then Jace withdrew his hand and pushed the finger back in with a second.

"Tight, isn't he?" Magnus murmured as he petted Alec's hair. "Come on, sweetheart," he continued in a coaxing voice, now speaking to Alec. "You can take it."

With Magnus' help, Alec raised himself enough to take his cock into his mouth. It was hard work, Alec already feeling fatigued, until Jace started mercilessly tapping his prostate.

"Oh, fuck!" Alec cursed, having pulled off Magnus straight away. He rolled his hips back, whimpering when his ass was spanked.

"Behave," Jace ordered. "Suck."

Alec was about to do as told when Jace reached forward and shoved him down on Magnus' dick. Jace held him down, Alec's lips sealed tightly around Magnus' base as he moaned at being forced to keep Magnus' cock in his throat. Magnus shuddered, hissing through his teeth, and Jace chuckled darkly as he let Alec up.

Whereas Jace had been quick and rough, Magnus was slow and thorough, pulling Alec up to the very tip of his cock and forcing him slowly down again. There was something so extremely dominating about the way Magnus fucked his mouth, like he was claiming him.

"I love watching your lips stretch to take me in, Alexander," Magnus commented in a husky voice as he once again made Alec lift almost all the way off his cock, before pushing him back down again. "Jace was right. You're made for this. And we will definitely be taking advantage of you."

You. Not it. You. Somehow being reminded that they were using him, that he'd offered himself, made Alec dizzy with arousal. 

Jace removed his fingers and Magnus pulled Alec completely off, and Alec whined, too busy chasing the retreating cock and rolling his hips in request to be embarrassed at the sound. He stilled when he felt a blunt pressure against his entrance. 

"Ready?" came Jace's hoarse voice, and Alec looked over his shoulder to see Jace gripping his dick, holding himself ready to fuck into Alec at his permission.

"Yeah," Alec spoke hoarsely.

"Now, now," Magnus said teasingly, stopping Jace in his tracks with a hand against his stomach. He shifted to kneel behind Jace, pressing against him, and Jace gave a groan as he shuddered. "It would be a shame to not see Alec's face, don't you think?" the Warlock added, then murmured something into Jace's ear Alec didn't catch.

Jace gave a nod to whatever Magnus said, eyes burning into Alec. "On your back," he ordered in a gravelly voice. As Alec did what he'd been ordered, spreading his legs and raising his knees so Jace was settled between them, blue and brown eyes became tender. "Alec," he murmured, voice softer now. "This'll hurt a bit, but it'll pass. If you want me to stop..."

Alec nodded his understanding, reaching out for Jace, and his Parabatai took it, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "Trust you, Jace," Alec slurred. "Use me."

Both Jace and Magnus hissed through their teeth, eyes closing for a brief moment.

"Your Parabatai is delicious," Magnus purred, nipping at Jace's earlobe. "So pretty and perfect. So _good_. I think you should reward him with your cock."

Jace seemed too gone for words. He just nodded, pupils blown wide and gaze slightly unfocussed. Shifting so he was once again lined against Alec's hole, he put just enough pressure that the very tip entered Alec. He waited a second, then continued forward, his large girth stretching Alec more than his fingers had.

He hadn't been lying. Alec grit his teeth, holding his breath.

"Breathe," Magnus murmured, stroking Alec's stomach soothingly. "Try to relax. It'll help."

"Shoulda used four fingers," Jace grunted, stopping. "He's still so fucking _tight_."

"No," Alec forced out, his entire body tense with the burning stretch. "No, I just..." He met Magus's eyes, and the Warlock moved to lie down next to him on his side.

"Breathe, Alec," he spoke softly. He nipped at Alec's ear, worrying the lobe between his teeth as he wrapped his hand around Alec's dick, stroking slowly.

Alec moaned, closing his eyes and clenching more tightly, pulling a grunt from Jace. When Magnus moved away, he grabbed after him, but then there was a warm mouth around the head of his dick, and he opened his eyes wide, watching as Magnus swallowed him all the way down. "Oh," he uttered softly, getting what his Parabatai and the Warlock had been saying about it being a good thing to lack a gag reflex.

"Told you," Jace muttered, face tense and shaking with the strain of holding back.

Magnus pulled up, swiping his tongue over Alec's slit, and Alec's whole body went lax as pleasure shot through him. He felt a give, the burn disappearing and allowing him to fully enjoy the feeling of being filled and sucked.

"Good," Jace murmured. "So good for us, Alec." He brought a hand up to play with Magnus hair as the Warlock worked Alec's cock expertly.

"Shit!" Alec hissed, the combined praise and stimulation making heat coil in his stomach.

Jace tugged lightly at Magnus' hair, making the Warlock pull off. The two met in a dirty kiss, before drawing apart, attention shifting between Alec's face and where Jace had started to slowly push forward again.

"Look at him," Magnus murmured to Jace in awe. "He looks wrecked."

"Not as much as when we're done with him," Jace replied, tensed tight as a bowstring from the strain of not just shoving in.

His promise flooded Alec with even more arousal, and he arched up in reaction. "Fuck."

"Working on it," Jace smirked, earning himself an eyeroll from Magnus and a laugh from Alec. "Oh fuck, don't laugh. Makes you clench around me even more, and I'm barely holding back as it is," Jace grunted desperately, stilling for a moment. "Oh fuck, so tight, Alec. Fuck!" His fingers dug harshly into Alec's thighs, and a blissed expression took over his face as he sheathed himself fully.

Alec writhed at Jace's words. "Oh Angel," he moan, feeling amazingly full. "Please!" When Jace pulled out slowly and slid back in, he arched, crying out.

Magnus wrapped his lips around Alec's cock again, licking and sucking and making Alec hazy with pleasure as Jace continued to thrust slowly.

"Need to stop, Mags," Alec forced out breathily. He tried to pull the Warlock off by his hair, only managing to draw a moan from Magnus that sent vibrations through his cock, making it even harder to fight his orgasm. "Not gonna last. So close, Magnus. Please!"

Magnus turned his head in what had to be an uncomfortable way so their eyes met, and Alec almost lost the tenuous grip on his control as cat eyes stared at him hungrily.

Jace thrust forward hard, catching Alec's attention. "Cum!"

The dam broke, and Alec bowed his back as Jace buried himself to the hilt and Magnus deepthroated him, his orgasm hitting him like a tidal wave and making him scream.

"You with us?" came Jace's amused voice.

"Wha-?" Alec opened his eyes, blinking.

Magnus chuckled. "There is a mild possibility you passed out for a moment," he informed Alec, eyes twinkling.

Alec stared at him dazedly, trying to process the words with his non-functioning brain.

"You fainted," Jace snickered. "For like half a minute. We were getting worried."

"Huh," was all Alec managed to get out, brain still fuzzy. He realised the two men were both sitting back, Jace no longer inside him, and Magnus' erection almost completely down. "Uh... So what happens now?" he slurred curiously. "Neither of you came."

"Depends on you, darling," Magnus purred. "We'd be all too happy to continue enjoying your very beautiful body, but understand if you're not up for more."

"I mean," Jace shrugged. "It's no problem. Mags and I can take care of each other."

At the images those words painted, Alec definitely felt his cock twitch in interest. "More," he demanded. "Can take it."

"We were hoping you'd say that, darling," Magnus admitted with a promising smile. He stroked a hand up Alec's inner thigh from his knee to his hole, dipping two fingers inside and making Alec moan. Not removing them, Magnus shifted so he could lean over Alec, kissing him slowly and completely dominating him with the simple act. He thrust his fingers inside Alec at the same time as he delved his tongue into Alec's willing mouth. "There we go," he praised in a low voice as he retracted his fingers, smirking at the small whimper Alec gave. "Such a good boy for us, sweetheart. Gonna reward you with our cocks. Gonna fuck you now."

Calloused hands stroked down Alec's outer thighs, and he yelped as he was abruptly yanked up and manoeuvred onto his hands and knees. Magnus moved to kneel in front of him, already almost fully hard, and he felt Jace's presence behind him.

"So good for us," Jace murmured, stroking hands soothingly over Alec's lower back and ass. "Gonna fuck you so hard. You feel wrecked now? You have no idea."

Alec moaned and shuddered at the dark promise. His head was abruptly yanked up, and Magnus shoved his cock inside him at the same time as Jace thrust into his ass. He cried out, trying to pull off Magnus' cock as he gagged, but Magnus forced him to stay until he almost couldn't take it anymore, eyes already running. He met Magnus's gaze, receiving a hungry, satisfied look. The Warlock let go, and Alec instantly pulled off, coughing and breathing hard.

"Let me see." Much like Magnus had previously, Jace grabbed his chin and forced Alec to sit up, still with his dick inside him, so he could see his face. "Beautiful," he murmured in awe. "Look at you. Being such a good boy. Taking us so well." He dragged Alec into a violent kiss, full of teeth and tongue.

Still impaled and sitting on the blond's lap, Alec whimpered and moaned as he was dominated, and when Jace started rolling his hips, fucking shallowly into him, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Abruptly, he was back on his hands and knees, and Magnus instantly started feeding him his cock, more slowly this time as Jace stayed still inside him with his hands on Alec's hips. Again, he held Alec down when he was all the way down his throat.

"Feels good, doesn't it," Magnus spoke hungrily as he started stroking Alec's hair, and Alec opened his eyes so he could see the Warlock's own, hoping to see cat eyes staring back, and not being disappointed. "Both our dicks inside you, stretching you wide and filling you up."

Letting his eyes flutter shut again, Alec took in the sensation of what Magnus had been describing. He couldn't hold back a moan. It was almost overwhelming, being between the two gorgeous men, having all their attention on him as they took him apart. He could feel them both pulsing, he could feel how full they made him. How _owned_. The thought made him shake, and he pushed forward on Magnus' erection as he wiggled his hips, hoping to get the men to move.

Fingers dug into his hips, and Jace hissed. "So demanding, Alec. _We're_ in control here, not you."

Alec yelped and jolted forward when Jace smacked his ass.

"Yeah, like that?" Jace asked in a dark, knowing voice. He spanked Alec again, gripping his cheek firmly after and squeezing.

Stuck between the two men, Alec had no choice but to take Jace's spanking. His arms shook, and every time only the head of Magnus' dick was in his mouth, he let out the most pathetic moans, rocking back against Jace desperately.

The spanking stopped after a short while, much too soon for Alec's taste. Both men stilled as well, and Alec whined, shoving back against Jace before deepthroating Magnus. He stopped after a moment, trying to figure out why Jace and Magnus had both moved far enough apart that he couldn't be impaled on them both at the same time.

"No stopping," Jace growled, spanking Alec hard. "Fuck yourself on us!"

When Alec took a moment to follow his order, Jace lay another harsh smack on his ass, and Alec found himself torn between staying still and being spanked again, and doing as he was told. The latter won out, Alec craving the two dicks thrusting in and out of him more than being spanked.

"Good boy," Magnus praised, petting his head. "So pretty like this, desperate for us."

Dizzy with need, Alec moved back and forward as fast as he could, his muscles burning with the strain.

"Good," Magnus murmured. "Behaving so well for us, darling."

With that, Alec groaned as once again the Warlock and his Parabatai took over again.

It was intense, the two dominating him, and out of the blue it struck him just _who_ was fucking him. Just how much he'd longed for this, first imagining Jace, and then after meeting the Warlock, imagining both Jace and Magnus taking him.

There was something ironic, Alec thought, in that the exact thing Alec had felt guilty about wanting whilst with Magnus, causing him to end their relationship, was now happening. He shoved the thought aside, refusing to let thoughts like that distract him and ruin his enjoyment.

It helped that Jace in that moment, as if noting Alec's distraction, had aimed straight for his prostate with a particularly hard thrust.

Once again Alec was forced to let Magnus slip from his mouth as he hacked. "Gotta stop doing that," he gasped. When he was yanked back to sit on Jace's lap, he gave out a sound of surprise.

Gripping Alec's jaw painfully tight, Jace made sure Magnus couldn't hear him as he growled into Alec's ear. "You get distracted, you'll be punished," the blond snarled. He bit the curve of Alec's jaw harshly, then shoved him back onto his knees so fast and hard Alec barely caught himself from landing on his face. He caught himself with his forearms instead, unsure of what to do until Magnus gently caressed his stinging jaw. He looked up to find Magnus regarding Jace with a curious look, and glanced over his shoulder. Oh, Jace was actually angry. That didn't bode well.

Uncomfortably painfully, Jace gripped his hips and slammed into him brutally several times, hitting his prostate and making Alec yell as he gripped the sheets. He only stopped when Magnus yanked him forward, whispering what sounded suspiciously like 'that's enough' in his ear.

Jace pursed his lips, jaw ticking, but he seemed to calm down. He threw Alec an apologetic, guilty look. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm good," Alec panted. "But you can't fuck me like that and expect me to suck cock at the same time."

Giving a low chuckle, Jace rubbed his bruised hips soothingly. "I'll keep that in mind."

Alec nodded and raised himself up on shaky hands, opening his mouth in request and staring up at Magnus through his lashes in what he hoped was an enticing way. Magnus was slowly stroking himself as he watched the two curiously, but eagerly raised himself up onto his knees again at the offer.

Expecting the Warlock to go back to thrusting into his mouth, Alec was surprised when he instead slid the head across his cheek instead. He stuck out his tongue, trying to catch the elusive erection, but instead Magnus took the opportunity to slap his dick against his tongue a few times. Alec had no idea why, but the act, along with Magnus almost wild look, the Warlock looking close to losing it, made Alec's arms almost buckle and give. The Warlock thrust shallowly into his mouth a few times, slowly pushing his cock in until the head was in Alec's mouth, then pulling out. When Magnus fully withdrew, Alec chased his cock, only for the Warlock to sharply slap him on the cheek with his cock, dragging it along the skin after and leaving a trail of precome and spit.

"Want my cock?" Magnus purred heatedly. "Beg."

The words fell from Alec's mouth before he could frown at being told to beg. "Please, Magnus, want you to fuck my mouth. Wanna suck you." And since when was Alec so submissive?

Jace inhaled sharply, and Alec absently realised the blond had moved to sit so he could enjoy the show. It made him hot all over, Jace watching him being degraded. Because Alec understood that was what Magnus was doing, slapping him with his erection and making him plead. Far from caring, Alec realised he enjoyed it. He enjoyed Jace watching as the Warlock forced him to submit so entirely.

Magnus smirked predatorily, as if he knew what Alec was thinking. "Stick out your tongue for me, darling," he ordered sweetly. "Oh, isn't that such a pretty view, Jace," he commented to the blond as Alec obeyed. " _Delicious_."

Knowing what was coming, Alec still couldn't hold back an embarrassing moan as Magnus repeated his action from earlier, slapping his tongue. His cheeks flushed red, and Jace chuckled darkly.

"Who knew you were such a submissive bitch in bed?" Jace mocked, hunger in his eyes. "Well, nobody, I guess, since we're the first ones to enjoy your beautiful body." He cupped Alec's chin and pushed his thumb into his mouth, and to Alec's shame, he instantly whimpered and sucked on the digit desperately, needing something, _anything_ inside him. "Such a cockslut, too," Jace continued, smirking when Alec whined because he'd removed his thumb. "So desperate to be filled. With our fingers. With our dicks. Wanting us to use you. Take whatever we want from your body." He pushed two fingers inside Alec's hole, thrusting them slowly as he leaned in, running his lips along Alec's cheek. "Such a good _boy_. Obeying our orders. Spreading your legs like a whore and sounding just as wanton. Impressive, for a _virgin_. Well," he added, with a mock-thoughtful voice. " _Former_ virgin. We took care of that, didn't we? But then, you were practically _gagging_ for someone to drag you to bed and split you open on their dick. Gagging for _us_. Right, Alec? Admit it, you've wanted us to ruin your ass for a _long_ time."

Alec's arms _did_ give way at that. "Please," he begged breathlessly. "Need you. Need you to fuck my mouth and my ass until I can't take anymore. Need you to _use_ me. Please!" He felt tears form in his eyes, his whole body shaking with arousal. He lifted his head to look at Magnus, and then Jace.

"Oh, wow," Jace murmured softly.

"He's so desperate he's _crying_ ," Magnus added, sounding equally as awed as Jace.

Beyond caring, Alec sat up, letting them see the tear sliding down his cheek. He felt another trail down his other cheek, staring at the two men pleadingly. Jace leaned forward, licking off the first tear. "We're going to _destroy_ you," he promised darkly.

The words alone almost made Alec cum, and when Jace slipped his hand and grasped him, Alec immediately stopped him with his own, holding Jace's.

"Alec," Jace growled. "Your body is _ours_. You don't get to stop me like that!"

"If you don't remove your hand, I'm gonna cum," Alec mumbled, Jace's growled words not helping.

"Then do."

Alec blinked at the simple sentence, and a second later he was screaming as Jace took him into his mouth, sucking him hard and making him climax so hard it felt like he'd been hit by a freight-train. He felt hands grab his shoulders, and then nothing.

"Please don't tell me I fainted again," Alec groaned when he found himself on his back on the bed.

"You did," Jace informed him cheerfully. "It's getting pretty fucking funny. D'you always pass out?"

"Thankfully no, or jerking off in the shower could get awkward," Alec mumbled, refusing to open his eyes. "More sex."

"You think you can handle it, darling?" Magnus asked gently while Jace laughed. He carded his fingers soothingly through Alec's hair.

"Well, if Jace doesn't stop laughing, he's not getting any more from me," Alec muttered, opening his eyes to glare at the blond who was still snickering.

That shut the blond up. "You wouldn't!"

"Watch me," Alec replied sweetly, rolling onto his front and stretching languidly. "Which is all you will be doing if you continue to laugh at me. I'm sure Magnus is more than capable of satisfying me."

Jace blinked, then looked at Magnus with a small amount of horror. "My Parabatai's a monster," he uttered with wide eyes.

"In his defence," Magnus replied. "You _were_ misbehaving."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Unlike Alec here, I'm not submitting to you."

"Hey!" Alec snapped, glaring over his shoulder at the blond.

"Oh, don't worry, Alec. I could tell you _stories_ of Jace completely falling apart at my hands," Magnus smirked.

Though he huffed, Jace didn't argue, glaring at the wall. "I can play that game, too, Mags," he countered, then his turned his focus to Alec. "But why fight when we can be having this sweet ass right here submit to us _both_." He laid a smack on Alec's backside, making him jump and whimper.

"That's a _very_ good point, darling," Magnus replied, eyes glittering as he as well focussed his attention on Alec again.

"Uh oh," Alec mumbled nervously, eyes darting between the two. "Uh..." he tried to hurriedly clamber off the bed, but Jace was faster and better positioned to react. He wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and dragged him back against his chest. Alec was pretty sure that, while not as strong as Jace, he wasn't too far off. But as Jace wrestled him down onto the mattress when he managed to wriggle free, then once again dragged him to sit between Jace's legs as the blond kneeled behind him, he felt very much like a weak and helpless mouse. The feeling wasn't lessened by Magnus' predatory look as he watched the two hungrily.

"Now, now, sweet Parabatai," Jace purred darkly into Alec's ear. "Where d'you think you're going? I've only gotten off once, and Magnus hasn't gotten to cum at all yet. You've cum twice. Don't you agree you have a little making up to do?" He brought one hand down to press two fingers against Alec's hole, and Alec moaned at the feeling, writhing and trying to get the fingers to breach him. "Well?"

"Yeah," Alec finally panted, arousal fogging his head.

"Yeah, what? Tell us."

"Yeah, I have making up to do," Alec panted as he continued trying to get Jace's fingers inside him. He could feel Jace hardening against his ass. "Owe you to let you cum in me."

"Said nothing about cumming _in_ you," Jace smirked. "Was that a little admission of want, there? Stop squirming!"

"Was an admission," Alec slurred, flopping back against Jace and feeling drunk. "Want your cum in me. In my mouth, in my ass. Want both of you to fuck me as hard as you can."

"And who are we to deny such a desperate plea?" Magnus purred, stroking Alec's cheek. "I do believe we promised to wreck him, darling," he spoke to Jace. "And I wouldn't wish to disappoint Alec when he's been such a good boy."

When he was once again forcefully manoeuvred onto his hands and knees, Alec felt very much like a ragdoll. As Jace and Magnus filled him once more, he decided he didn't care one iota.

It seemed both men had reached their breaking point. There was no holding back now, no question of Alec's role in this as the two sought their own release. Alec, to his pleasant surprise, felt himself harden. Thank fuck for teen stamina. Not that he would have minded if he hadn't gotten an erection, it somehow would have heightened the feeling of being used, but he really enjoyed how hard the two men made him cum.

Magnus' hands pulling at his hair, whilst Jace's hands dug into his hips as the dual sensation of them taking their pleasure from his body, pushed Alec impressively quickly close to a third orgasm. Neither of them held back, Jace pounding into him with impressive force while Magnus made sure Alec took him to the base every time. 

As the two men picked up their pace, Alec found himself drowning in pleasure. Their rough treatment increased as they closed in on their own orgasms, making Alec painfully hard. His lips were sore and swollen with abuse in the best of ways, his ass not faring much better. They were definitely keeping their promise of destroying him. Almost all the muscles in his body ached from keeping himself up, and he'd never admit it to them, but he loved it. He loved that they weren't concerned about his comfort. He loved that they were dominating him so fully, controlling him, because he couldn't do anything wrong. As long as he gave them his body, letting them use and abuse him as they wanted, he couldn't fail. He could only please. He could be their good boy.

The thought made him moan, and abruptly Magnus' hips stuttered, and he gave a surprised cry of pleasure as he came down Alec's throat. Jace grunted, fingers digging punishingly hard into his hips as he followed a second later.

Magnus was heaving for breath as he slipped from Alec's mouth and fell back against the pillows. He glanced down, spotting Alec's own straining cock. "Don't stop," he panted to Jace with a smirk. "Our boy is _so_ close."

Alec gave a startled cry when Jace pulled out and flipped them so Jace was on his back and he'd somehow gotten Alec to straddle his hips. Alec's brain was too foggy to actually keep up.

"Fuck yourself on me," Jace growled, and Magnus pushed up to make Alec sit up and take in Jace's, impressively, still hard dick. He placed himself behind Alec, directing Alec's hips with his hands until Alec got the idea. Lying back down again next to Jace, Magnus watched hungrily, enjoying the show as Alec found his prostate and forgot to feel awkward about the two men staring at him. He focussed solely on his own release, moving desperately on Jace's erection even as his thighs burned.

"Play with your nipples," Magnus ordered softly.

He didn't even think, just did as ordered, throwing his head back and moaning loudly.

"Get yourself off."

Jace's growled order almost made itself redundant simply by being uttered. Alec followed his demand, jerking himself off unashamedly, so close he might explode if he didn't get to climax

"Cum!"

Alec screamed.

When his brain started to function, Alec groaned. "No. I refuse to believe it happened again."

"And yet, it did," Magnus said in amusement. "Also, you might want to move. You're squashing Jace."

With the help of Magnus' deceptively strong hands, Alec managed to roll off Jace, though he managed to jostle Magnus and knock the Warlock's hands away by accident, ending with Alec faceplanting into the pillows.

"Thank fuck," Jace breathed in relief. "You're goddam heavy."

"Fuck off," Alec grumbled, shifting his head enough to be able to breath. More effort wasn't happening anytime soon. He grimaced as he felt Jace's cum already half dried on his thigh, most of it having leaked out when he'd been moved to straddle Jace. "Mags, can't you, like, clean us up?"

"I would," Magnus replied cheerfully. "But Jace insists on doing it.”

"Jaaaace," Alec whined.

"Yeah, fine, fine," Jace huffed, climbing out of bed and heading into the bathroom.

"You're the one who insisted," Magnus sing-songed after the muttering blond. "Personally," he spoke so only Alec could hear, "I think he wants to clean you to show he cares about you."

Using what little strength he'd gathered, Alec turned his head so he could see the Warlock. He opened his mouth to ask Magnus what he meant by that, but Jace returned.

"What are you two whispering about?" Jace asked suspiciously.

"Just telling Alec how good he was," Magnus replied innocently. "Don't you agree?"

"Liar," Jace muttered, but dropped it in favour of rolling Alec onto his back, cleaning his cum from his front. "It's your own jizz," he pointed out when Alec complained about semen in his stomach hair.

Alec huffed, blowing his cheeks out.

"That's a good look on you," Jace snorted.

"Oh, I think we can find other ways to stuff those pretty cheeks," Magnus hummed, making Alec let out the air in a whoosh as he blushed.

"No. No more blow jobs. My lips hurt."

Jace snickered, picking up his stele and activating Alec's healing rune. "We might have been a little enthusiastic," he acknowledged. "I'm not going to lie, though, your lips look absolutely sinful all red and abused. I mean, they're begging to be stretched around a cock again." 

The blond's heated look made Alec clamp a hand over his mouth. "No!" he pouted behind it. "Not happening!"

"Calm down, I'm only teasing," Jace smirked, prying Alec's hand off and pecking him on the lips before getting off the bed and heading into the bathroom to hang up the cloth and wash his hands.

Magnus snapped his fingers under the duvet so Jace wouldn't hear it, and the spit and precum around Alec's mouth and on his cheeks instantly disappeared, as well as the sweat both on the bed and covering Alec.

"Thanks," Alec muttered.

"Don't thank me quite yet, darling," Magnus purred, eyes flashing.

"I was serious. No more blowjobs," Alec said firmly.

"Wasn't your mouth I wanted this time," Magnus murmured. "If you can manage a last round."

Alec wanted to say no. He really wanted to say no. He wasn't sure his body could take it. Or his ass. "Yes." Damn.

"Don't worry," Magnus grinned as he slipped between Alec's legs. "You can stay on your back. No need to hold yourself up."

"Thank fuck," Alec groaned, watching as Magnus slicked up two fingers and rubbed them around his entrance before slipping them inside. "If you don't think Jace stretched me enough-."

"Mm, I just like how amazingly tight you still feel," Magnus replied. "Jace didn't do a good enough job, it would seem."

"I didn't do a good enough job of what?" Jace growled as he returned. He caught what Magnus was doing, and his focus instantly zeroed in with renewed interest.

"No, Jace," Alec said firmly. The impish smirk he received was not reassuring.

"I was saying you didn't do a good enough job of fucking Alec, since he's already given permission for a second round," Magnus said with a pleasant smile, obviously trying to get a rise out of Jace. "With me," he added at Jace's hopeful look.

Jace rolled onto his back, huffing as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"You look like a child throwing a hissy fit," Magnus informed the blond.

"Well, you just dangled a treat in front of me and took it away," Jace said sourly.

"The treat is only there because you didn't do a good enough job claiming it," Magnus countered.

"Okay, you two, stop talking about my ass being a treat."

"But oh, it is, Parabatai," Jace purred as he turned back onto his side to meet his eyes. "Such a nice, _tight_ treat." He leaned over Alec, kissing him demandingly as he brought a hand between Alec's legs, and Magnus humoured him, retracting his fingers and lubing Jace's so he could thrust and scissor them inside Alec. He withdrew them without pulling back, nipping at Alec's lips and creating a sting that was confusingly enjoyable.

There was a blunt pressure against Alec's rim, and he spread his legs wider, wrapping one around Magnus' waist and dragging him in demandingly. He moaned into Jace's mouth, enjoying the feeling of being full again.

Like he'd started with Alec's mouth, Magnus thrust into him slowly, thoroughly claiming him in a way that made Alec feel weak. Jace let up every now and then so Alec could breath, and being kissed dizzy along with being fucked made Alec's tired cock twitch and rise. "You activated my stamina rune," he panted accusingly to Jace when the blond broke their kiss for a moment.

Raising an eyebrow, Jace looked down at where Alec's cock was already hard against his stomach. "That's all you, Alec," he smirked. "No stamina rune. Though, now you mention it, it's a good idea."

"Jace," Alec tried to say warningly at the thoughtful look the blond had gotten. It was somehow ruined by Magnus hitting Alec's prostate, demanding attention.

"As much as I love you two making out naked," Magnus informed them, "if you're going to start talking about runes instead of giving me a show, I'm afraid I can't allow that. In fact, Jace, don't you agree that Alec should be punished for his wandering mind?"

"Most definitely," Jace agreed with a sharklike grin. He pulled back, stroking himself as he watched the two striking men currently fucking.

"Traitor," Alec tried to grumble, though it came out more a string of stuttered moans as Magnus changed his pace sharply, starting up a fast, brutal onslaught of his prostate. After that, Alec was lost, gripping the pillow by his head, knuckles white, and letting out the loudest, filthiest sounds the other two had ever been graced with.

"I almost regret stuffing his mouth with our cocks, now," Alec heard Jace comment to Magnus, and the Warlock's responding grunt of agreement. Magnus seemed to have taken note of Alec's gathering wits as his cries became more subdued, and began putting renewed effort into making Alec so far gone he could only focus on the pleasure coursing through his body.

Jace's mouth was on his dick again abruptly, and Alec was so close, and so unprepared, he instantly orgasmed, clenching around Magnus and making him snarl and follow.

Not even fully down, Alec was dragged from under Magnus. "No, Jace," he protested tiredly as the blond spread his legs and sat between them.

Jace grasped his cock, lining up with Alec's hole, and Alec tried to squirm away. "Jace, no, I can't..." Alec said again, nervous as the head of Jace's cock pressed threateningly against his entrance, and Jace moved to hover over him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Magnus strain to sit up, watching them closely.

"Alec, remember your safe word?" Jace spoke in a low, serious voice.

Alec nodded his admittance.

"Gonna use it?"

They stared at each other for several seconds, Jace watching him as intensely as they did when using their Parabatai bond to track someone.

"No," Alec finally whispered.

Jace's eyes flickered over Alec's face searchingly. "Not gonna hold back. Use it now."

Alec shook his head, then threw it back with a loud cry as he was entered. "Oh fuck, Jace!"

"I don't think my name has ever sounded sweeter," Jace smirked as he instantly started fucking Alec more brutally than any of the previous times. "Promised I'd destroy you, Alec," he added, and Alec had no idea if it was a promise or a threat.

"Jace, please!" Alec cried out when he realised Jace was purposefully keeping him just on the very edge of climax. He needed release so badly his body sung with it, and he writhed and begged as his Parabatai tortured him.

"So perfect, Parabatai," Jace panted. "Always so good. So obedient for me."

"C-close..." Alec forced out in the hopes Jace would show mercy.

"Gonna cum for me, Alec? One last time? Gonna scream my name for me?"

"Y-yeah..."

Jace snarled. "Now!"

"OH, FUCK, JACE!" Alec arched up, head thrown back as his vision went white.

Alec woke to find himself lying with his head on Jace's chest, Magnus on Jace's other side. "I think you broke me," he murmured drowsily.

"That doesn't count as a limb!"

Magnus gave Jace a quizzical look at his comment, whilst Alec gave a snort.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The music at Pandemonium pounded as Alec and Jace played pool in a separate room from the large, dark dancefloor.

"Alec, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were looking for someone to hook up with," Jace grinned when he saw his Parabatai discreetly flicker his eyes around the room.

Leaning over the table, Alec made his shot, breaking, and sinking two balls. "Maybe I am."

Jace gave him a confused frown. "Why? I mean, if that's what you want..."

Alec looked up from where he was lining up his next shot. "Is it a problem? I mean, gotta admit, didn't expect _you_ to be against casual lays."

"Yeah, well..." Jace paused, and Alec straightened up.

"Jace?" Alec prompted curiously.

"Just caught me off-guard," Jace answered with a shrug. "But yeah..." He waved at the table. "Still your shot."

"And how are my two favourite patrons?" Magnus asked, swaggering over.

"Alec's looking for a fuck," Jace answered, and he and Magnus shared a quick glance Alec couldn't read.

"And why would our darling archer be looking for sex?" Magnus asked casually, but it seemed somewhat strained.

"Am I missing something?" Alec asked. "You two're acting weird."

"It would seem we've had a miscommunication," Magnus said lightly. "Or lack of one altogether. We," he indicated Jace and himself, "were of the understanding that you'd be joining us."

"Joining you?" Alec replied confusion. "As in _this_ ," he indicated all three of them, "becoming a thing."

"That was what we thought, yeah," Jace said, looking upset.

"Oh," Alec uttered. "Wow."

"Look, our bad," Jace said, lining up for a shot. Alec didn't point out that it was still his turn, or that Jace was about to sink one of his balls. "It's not a problem if it was a one-time thing for you."

"I'm not sure how this works," Alec admitted. "We'd sorta have to sit down and talk about it, but I'm up for trying."

Jace looked at him, and Alec was surprised to see hope there. He didn't realise it was such a big deal to the blond. "Yeah. Talk. We can do talk. If it leads to more sex like that, I'll talk all you want. Let's go home and fuck."

Both Jace and Magnus looked at Alec expectantly. "Uh, sure," he shrugged.

Between the two of them, Jace and Magnus had Alec portalled back, stripped him naked and lain him out on the bed faster than his brain could catch up with. They didn't give him time to recover as they shared his cock between them, licking and sucking enthusiastically as Jace opened him up. He was manhandled onto his hands and knees as soon as he could easily take three fingers, Jace down his throat and Magnus stretching him wide with his cock as they fucked him until Alec was completely spent.

"This... This could definitely work," Alec murmured drowsily as he lay half on top of Jace. From his place behind Alec, Magnus chuckled against his shoulder before peppering his upper back with lazy kisses.

"Most definitely."


End file.
